TWO Beacon
by Stack96
Summary: Two T.W.O. operatives get blown up by a experimental Vortex bomb they are sent to the RWBY world. But they weren't the only one's sent there. Takes place after army of two Devil's cartel. Hope you enjoy.
1. Universal Travel

**So... This is a first in HISTORY! I am making the first Army of two + RWBY Crossover. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Universal Travel<span>

We head back to HQ after a long day of chasing down a terrorist and defusing a bomb in the process. We finally land on the helipad and head into the building to return our equipment.

"Man what's with terrorist and bombs. I mean seriously every single terrorist we have chased after has had a bomb planted somewhere where we have to defuse it." I say.

"Well yeah. It is the most used weapons by terrorist today." Says Snow next to me.

"I know but still. It gets old." Just then the alarms sound in the building.

"WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IN THE BASE! I REPEAT! WE HAVE AN INTRUDER IN THE BASE! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" Me and Snow look at each other before jumping into action and searching the base for this intruder.

After a couple minutes of searching, we hit a snag. We enter a room and see the prototype vortex bomb in a room.

"Oh shit. Is that armed?" I ask as we enter the room. As soon as we are in the room the door closes behind us. Standing there is the last person we expected to see. "Salem? How did you escape prison?" I ask with curiosity while aiming my gun at his head.

"Connections little rookie." He said with his 'El Diablo' mask on. "I see T.W.O. Has expanded. So what are your codenames little kiddies?"

"Shadow." I say while keeping my gun trained on his head.

"Snow." Says my partner while doing the same thing. I turn around and look at the bomb for a second before focusing on Salem.

"Wondering if it's armed? Well I can tell you wholeheartedly that it is armed." He pulled out a remote detonator. "And I have the trigger for it." He leans forward a bit. "And I'm taking T.W.O. Down with me."

"Don't you do it." I say.

"I'ma do it."

"Don't you do it!"

"I'ma do it!"

"DON'T YOU DO IT!" He pushes the button. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-" We get sucked into the vortex along with Salem and half the building in the process.

* * *

><p><span><strong>RWBY's POV<strong>

We walked through the forest on our way back to Beacon.

"Man that was a good fight." Says Yang while stretching out her back.

"At least it's over and we don't have to do it anymore." states Weiss.

"Yeah I'm beat." Says Ruby. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and a loud noise coming from in the distance.

"What was that?" ask Yang.

"I don't know but we should probably check it out." says Blake and we all agree.

We get to the area and look through the bushes to a clearing where we see a bunch of rubble from a building. "What happened here?" asked Ruby. All of a sudden, Someone emerges from the rubble wearing a mask with Blue smoke on one side and a dash of red orange on the other side **(A/N: Battlefield mask from Army of two devils cartel)**. "Who is that?"

"I don't know but I think we should just watch for now." says Blake and we all agree.

* * *

><p><span><strong>My POV<strong>

"shadow?" I faintly hear. "shadow you here?" I groan and hear footsteps coming toward me. A piece of rubble is thrown off me and I can move again. "Shadow you okay?" asked Snow.

"I'll get back to you on that." I say as he helps me up. I stretch a little and pop my joints back in place before finding my 3 weapons on my back and my pistol in it's holster. "Okay. So I'm not dead. That's good."

"How do you know we're not dead?" I punch him in the arm hard. "OW! What was that for?"

"If we were dead. You wouldn't feel pain."

"Ohhh." He says. I look around and see we're in a clearing in a forest of some kind. "So where are we? This place doesn't look familiar at all." I shrug and look up in the sky only to see... a broken moon? My mouth hangs open and I tap Snow's arm. He looks at me and I just point up. He looks up and goes into the same state as me. "Where the hell ARE WE MAN!?" He says panicked.

"Calm down. All we have to do is find civilization." I say calmly.

"Alright. Well at least we survived the blast from that bomb."

"Yeah. At least we-" I stop mid-sentence. My eyes go wide. "We survived the bomb."

"Yeah we did!"

"No you don't understand. We survived the bomb."

"Yes. We have already gotten past that part."

"No you idiot! If we survived the bomb then that means he did too!"

His eyes go wide as he understands the situation. "Oh god. We have to find him."

I nod and look behind him and my face goes pale under my mask. "Snow." I say calmly. "Get DOWN!" He drops to the floor as I take out my ASG Combat shotgun, with dragonbreath rounds, and fire it into a wolf like creature. It howls in pain as it goes down in a fiery ball of flesh.

"Thanks man." Says Snow. Look around and see there's more of them.

"We're not out of the woods yet." I take out my MG-40, with extended clip, and aim at the other creatures. Snow sees them and brings out his MG-40 and does the same. The creatures inch closer to us and we start to back up. "Snow? How much ammo you got?"

"Full in all my guns and have five grenades. You?"

"Full in all my guns minus the single shotgun round and five nades."

"Think that's enough?"

I think for a bit and come up with an idea. "We could use Overkill mode?"

"I like your thinking." Says Snow with a smile. We both look at each other and nod. Rage consumes us and all of our rounds turn explosive.

"GO!" We start to fire into the crowd at blinding speeds and shoot of the limbs of the creatures around us. By the time our Overkill is up, there are limbs and bodies everywhere. Me and Snow look at each other and bump fist before a giant scorpion shows up out of nowhere.

"OH SHIT!" We both scream and jump to the side as it rushes by us. We regroup and shoot at it but all of our rounds bounce off.

"We are not killing it that way." States Snow in disbelief.

"Time to bring out the big boy." He nods and we both take out an AMR-50 sniper rifle With explosive rounds, a long range scope, and Muzzle Break. Mine however has a laser sight and a Ballistics shield. "I'll shoot first." He nods and I raise the gun. The scorpion screeches at us and starts to charge again. However it stops after the first round makes contact with it's head. *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* *Bang* Four more shots hit and blow off pieces of the armor on its head. I reload while Snow fires off his five rounds. As soon as he reloads I fire my five rounds not giving the scorpion a break. The scorpion goes down and doesn't move after Snow fires his next five rounds. I walk over to it and look at it. "You're a big mothafucka aren't you?" I take out a grenade, pull the pin, and shove it into the creatures mouth. I walk back over to Snow as the grenade goes off, blowing the head apart.

"Was that really necessary?"

"Yes. Yes it was." He just shrugs it off. "So which way do w-" A twig snaps and we look around.

* * *

><p><span><strong>RWBY's POV<strong>

"Whoops." says Ruby after stepping on the twig. We all look at the two men in masks and they start to relax again putting their weapons down. "What should we do about them?"

"They might be elite white fang members. We should eliminate them." states Weiss.

"What?! We can't do that!" Ruby says franticly.

"No I think Weiss is right on this one." says Blake. "They are really dangerous. They took out that Deathstalker like it was nothing. That says something about them. And only white fang elites can customize their masks."

"But they're human! We can't just kill another human being."

"Sorry Rubes but it has to be done." Blake aims her pistol at the one in the Black mask with Red markings on it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>My POV<strong>

"So as I was saying. Which way do we-" A gunshot rings out and a bullet hits my mask. I fall from surprise and lay motionless on the ground to act dead. Snow looks around and I hear footsteps approaching.

"What the hell?! Who are you four?" Shouts Snow.

"Be quiet you White fang scum." came a female voice. I hear footsteps coming toward me and I don't move a muscle.

"Stay away from him!" Snow shouts and the footsteps stop.

"It's alright Ruby. Just go check on him." Came another female voice. The footsteps started up again and soon I see a young girl with Black hair and red ends come into view. She leans over me and as she reaches out I grab her hand, Spring up, and put my Falcon .50 **(A/N: Deagle for all you people who haven't played Army of two Devils Cartel)** up to her head. The others point their weapons at me.

"Ahahahahah. I won't hurt her if you don't hurt us. Okay?" I say.

"Let her go!" Yells a girl with Blonde hair.

"Listen. I take no joy in using a little kid as a hostage. Now how about you answer a few questions for us." They just glare at me. "Okay then... First question. Who the fuck shot me?"

"I did." says the girl with long black hair and a Black bow.

"Okay. Only one thing to say about that. DICK MOVE. Shooting someone you don't know I mean come on. That is just a dick move. Next question. Where are we?" No one answers. I sigh. "Look all I'm trying to do is figure out what's going on. Alright. And the only reason I have a gun to this girl's head is because I'm afraid one of you is going to ATTACK ME." I say looking at the girl with the Black bow. "If you promise not to attack me I will let her go."

"Then do it!" says the girl with blonde hair.

"First promise me you won't attack. I really don't want to hurt anyone here." After I say that, a gunshot rings out and I hear a body fall next to me. I look over and see one of the wolf creatures was crawling toward me. I look at Snow whose pistol was smoking. "Thanks Snow." He nods and puts the gun away. "Now promise me you won't attack."

There was a slight hesitation but the blonde haired girl sighs. "Fine we promise not to attack you. Now let her go!" I let go of the girl as she runs over to the blonde. I put my gun away and look at them.

"See? I let her go and she's unharmed. Now can you please-" The white haired girl rushes at me with blinding speed and I barely have time to dodge her sword. As she passed I grabbed her wrist and twisted it around to her back. She drops her sword and I take her down to the ground and sit on top of her. "You guys are just lying assholes aren't you? You promise not to attack and then you attack." The white haired girl struggles to get free of me but fails. Just then a weird airship lands in the clearing and the doors open to reveal a man wearing a green suit with white hair, a coffee mug, and a cane. He walks off the airship and starts to walk up to us. I take out my pistol and aim it at him. "Stop!" He stops walking and looks at the situation. "You aren't here to attack me are you?"

"Not at all. In fact, we were monitoring what was going on and decided to come out to meet you." says the man. I keep my gun trained on him.

"You know I have serious trust issues right now thanks to these girls."

"Oh?" He says with a raised brow. "And why might that be?"

"Well. This one shot me in the face." I say pointing at the girl with the Black bow. "And the one I'm sitting on said she wouldn't attack me if I let the little one go then attacked me anyways. So tell me. Why should I trust you?"

"I'm sorry for their rash behavior. These four are students at my school that trains hunters."

"Hunters?"

"You're not from around here are you?"

"Nope. And when I tried to find out where I am. Well." I motion to everything around me. "This happened."

"I see. How about you come with me to my school and I can explain everything there."

I look at the man and shrug. "Why not." I put my pistol away and look at the white haired girl I'm sitting on. "If you attack me again, I will break your arms and legs." I get up and she stands up and picks up her weapon. She looks at me and I give her the 'Don't do it' look. She huffs and puts her weapon away.

"If you would follow me." Me and Snow follow the man onto the airship with the four girls right behind us.

* * *

><p>We fly to the 'School' and land in front of it. We reach the mans office and me and Snow take a seat in front of the desk. I take out my pistol and put it on my lap.<p>

"Really?" says Snow.

"What? I'll admit that I don't really trust them after the whole shoot me in the face incident." I say in defense.

"Fair enough."

"Now I think Introductions are in order. My name is professor Ozpin. I'm the headmaster at this school. Who might you two be?"

"Name's Shadow. This is my partner Snow." I say and Snow Nods to him.

"Interesting names. Now how about I explain where you are." Ozpin explains everything about who hunters are and what Grimm is along with a little bit about dust.

"Wow. So we somehow ended up on another planet that has creatures that want to kill all of humanity as we know it." I sigh. "And here I was thinking I was gonna be going on vacation."

"Now I think it's time you start explaining your story."

"Okay then." I notice the girls are still in the room and are glaring at me all except for the girl with black and red hair. I smirk under my mask. "Gather round kiddies. It's story time." I laugh a little and get hit in the arm by Snow. "Ow. I thought it was funny. Anyways. Our story goes like this. On our planet there are no creatures of Grimm or dust. Me and Snow here are from a company called Trans World Operations or TWO for short. We are basically a military company that is hired for a bunch of reasons. Protection. Terrorist attack. Hostage situations. Just a whole bunch of stuff. Now one of the founders went AWOL and decided to turn evil. Two of the operatives called Alpha and Bravo took him down and sent him to prison. We get back from a mission and he somehow ends up getting in and setting up an experimental vortex bomb. He locks us in a room with him and sets it off, and now we're here."

Ozpin nods in understanding. "Now I have one question for you. After seeing how you took out those beowolves and a Deathstalker with just the two of you. How about you become teachers here. We will provide you with food and shelter along with a paycheck so you can buy whatever you need."

Me and Snow thought it over and looked at each other. "What class would we be teaching?"

"A teamwork combat class. You would be teaching everyone how to act like a team as a whole."

"I like it. How about you Shadow?" Says Snow as he looks to me.

I think it over. "Why not. When do we start?"

Ozpin smiles. "Tomorrow. Team RWBY will show you to your dorm room until we can get another room for staff members. They will also take you to the class room you will teach in."

"RWBY?" I say with a raised brow.

"Ah. That's right. The kiddies you were talking about. They can introduce themselves."

The black and red haired girl steps forward. "My names Ruby Rose. Leader of team RWBY."

The white haired girl steps forward next. "My name is Weiss Schnee."

The black haired girl with a bow steps up. "Name's Blake. Sorry for shooting you in the face."

"Don't worry about it. As long as I don't get hit with something heavy I'm fine."

The Blonde haired girl steps up and glares at me. "Name's Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's older sister."

"That... Actually explains a lot."

"Now could you please show them to their dorm room. It's the empty one next to your room." Says Ozpin and RWBY nods. We all leave and head for the dorm.

* * *

><p>We get to the dorm and we open the door to a spacious room with a bathroom and four beds.<p>

"I guess we can have a bed to hide our stuff." I say and Snow chuckles.

"We'll wake you up tomorrow so be ready." says Weiss.

"No problem there. Night." I say and close the door. Me and Snow take off our gear and stay in our shorts. We each grab a bed and fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think and the mask for the cover art is the mask I wear in the story. Till next time. Stack out.<strong>


	2. TWO days of class

**Back for more history in action? Good. Cuz here we go.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: TWO days of class<span>

**Snow's POV**

I wake up to a knock at the door and go to open it. As soon as I do I see team RWBY standing there.

"Good. You're up. Now lets get a move on." Says Weiss.

"Love to but I got to change and so does Shadow." I say.

Weiss peeks past me and sees Shadow still asleep. "He's not even up yet?!"

"Give me a second." I look at Ruby and see she has cookies for some reason. I point to one of the cookies. "You mind?" She shakes her head and hands me a cookie. I turn around and chuck it at Shadow who's hand shoots up and grabs it out of the air.

"Thank you." He mumbles and sits up. I hear the girls gasp when they see his face. He has a scar that cuts into the right side of his top lip, another down his left eye, and another diagonal from the top left of his face down and across his nose.

"Gear up. We have a class to teach." He does a little salute with two of his fingers and starts to take off his shirt. I block the door. "We'll be right out." With that I close the door.

* * *

><p><span><strong>RWBY's POV<strong>

"Did you guys see the scars on his face?" Asked Yang.

"Yeah but where could he get scars like that from.?" wondered Ruby.

"I don't know but I think we should learn more about them. I still don't trust them." says Weiss.

"You don't trust anyone." retorts Yang. Just then the door opens back up to reveal Shadow and Snow dressed in there combat gear. "Why are you guys dressed like that?"

They shrug. "It feels natural." Shadow says.

"Okaaaay. Then lets get a move on. We have to show you your classroom." We all start to walk toward the classroom in silence.

* * *

><p><span><strong>My POV<strong>

I look at the classroom they gave us and noticed that it was huge. Big enough to hold all the training sessions that TWO does.

"Quite a sight isn't it." We turn around to see Ozpin standing there.

"Hey Ozpin. I got a question for you." He just raises his brow. "We can turn this into our own type of training right?"

"That is correct. Why?"

"Then I'm gonna need your help to gather some stuff for the training." He smiles at that.

"Taking this personally I see. Alright. I'll get you what ever you need."

I smile mischievously. "Good. Lets get to work."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snow's POV<strong>

A couple weeks pass and soon our classroom is ready to be used. I wait out side the classroom for the students to arrive while Shadow waits inside. Soon a crowd is formed outside the room. I walks in front of everyone with my mask down.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to combat teamwork training. I'm one of your teachers. My name is Snow. Before you ask it's not my real name and don't ask what my real name is. Now in this class you will be learning about how to work as a team to complete an almost impossible challenge. You can use your own weapons and tactics but we will be watching how you fight as a team. Any questions?" A hand is raised by a red haired girl. "Yes?"

"You said you were one of our teachers. Are there more teachers for this class?"

"Yes. One other teacher. He's waiting inside for all of us. Any other questions?" A hand is raised by a tall boy with a mace as a weapon. "Yes?"

"What's with the mask? You ugly or something underneath it?" Some of the other students snicker at that.

"No. It's part of the armor I'm wearing right now. It also serves as a HUD or Heads Up Display. Anymore questions?" No one raises their hand. "No? Good. Follow me." I open the doors and the kids look around in amazement. I stop and look around for Shadow but don't see him. "Shadow you here?" I yell.

"Yeah! One sec!" I hear above me.

* * *

><p><span><strong>My POV<strong>

I toss a rope down and start to slide down it. When I reach the bottom I see all the students looking at me.

"Hello kiddies! My name is Shadow. I'll be your other teacher who will be grading you. With the combined efforts of me and Snow here, along with funding from Ozpin, We have created a little obstacle course for you guys. One team will go in at a time while the others wait in the other room. Reason being is so nobody's at an advantage when they go in. You won't know what to expect. Now you will be being shot at, But it will be with rubber bullets with a special toxin in them. Be warned though. It stings like a bitch. Now If you will follow me to the room where you will be waiting." We all go into a room where they will wait to be graded. "Wait here till we call your team's name." Me and Snow leave the room and head to the end where we will wait. We get through most the teams leaving only one left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ruby's POV<strong>

"Team RWBY. You're up." came Shadow from the speakers. We head out the door to the set of double doors that's the start. I slowly open the door only for rounds to be fired at me. I close the door quickly and look to the others.

"What the heck are they trying to do?!" I say.

"I don't know but you almost got hit." Says Yang.

I think for a bit for a plan. I come up with one but it was a long shot. "Okay. I have a plan. Weiss puts up a glyph to deflect the rounds while me, Yang, and Blake shoot at them with our weapons. Ready?" Everyone nods at me. I open the door and the rounds start to fire at us. Weiss moves forward and puts up a glyph. Meanwhile, me, Yang, and Blake shoot at the drones with our weapons. By the time we destroy all of them, there were more appearing. We all take cover and shoot them from a distance while Weiss started to launch everything she could from her sword. I get hit in the arm but manage to take out the drone that shot me. Soon the drones were gone and we moved up to the corner. We walk out and instantly get dropped by some sort of armored machine gun. An alarm goes off and the drones stand down. Shadow and Snow come out and stare at us.

"Every single team." says Shadow while laughing. "Every single team was taken out on this part."

"Not true that one team with the mace guy didn't make it past the first room. What was their team name? CRDL I think?" says Snow.

"True. Now if you guys would follow me we will explain what that all was."

We get up and go into another room where everyone else was. As soon as we enter JNPR looks at us.

"Turret?" asks Jaune. I just nod.

"Alright listen up kids!" Shouts Shadow, getting everyone's attention. "This was to see how you guys can work as a team while being fired upon. So far only one team didn't make it past the first room. Tomorrow will be a regular class day so be ready. Oh, and you don't have to wear your uniforms." Just then the bell rings and we all leave with bruises.

* * *

><p><span><strong>My POV<strong>

The following day we get some breakfast and head to our room. Soon the room is filled with the students who sit down in some desks we found.

"Alright!" Says Snow. "Now the first thing we will be teaching you about is Breaching. You have to make a gap in the enemy and try and get past them as with the first part of the course." All of the students gave him a weird look so I pipe in.

"Take the enemy by surprise. Kick the door in to scare them, then take them out while they try to recover."

"Oooohhhh." Says the whole class.

"Why don't you teach them about the next thing since you know how to pull it." says Snow and I smile under my mask.

"The other thing you will learn about today is Aggro." This time I got the weird look. "Let me put it this way. If there was someone with a big weapon like my sniper here," I say pulling out my sniper, "Or someone with a pistol like Snow. Which one would you take out?" Weiss raises her hand. I nod to her.

"The one with the sniper." She says.

"Right. But if Snow was shooting at you and I wasn't you would go after him right?" Everyone nods. "That's where I come in. He takes all the attention for himself then I come in and take out the enemies by surprise. Then they would come after me and Snow would take them. It's a hard tactic to use but it's an effective one." I see some of the students start to take notes on this. "Now say there was an area with no cover, One way to go, and a turret set up for any unfortunate soul. What would you do?" A red haired girl with green eyes raises her hand. "Yes miss..."

"Nikos. Pyrrha Nikos. That's impossible to get passed then." She says.

"Wrong. You can get past it with a creative mind and some ingenuity. How you do it is up to you. Now since you don't know us how about we let you ask some questions about us. Nothing to personal though." Pyrrha raises her hand and I nod.

"Why are you guys called Snow and Shadow?" she asks.

"Well they're code names. Nobody really calls us by our real names and we're fine with it. As for how we got them. They were given to us. Snow is called snow because he normally wears White. I'm called Shadow because I usually wear Black and red." Another hand goes up by a blonde boy. "Yes mister..."

"Jaune Arc. Why do you wear those masks all the time?" He asks.

"These function as protection for our whole face along with giving us a HUD or Heads Up Display." The boy with the mace raises his hand. I nod to him.

"I heard you guys aren't even from this world. So what are you? Aliens?" He asked.

"Your names Cardin right?" He smirks and nods. "Well Cardin. Me and Snow are both humans from another universe where there is no Grimm or dust so. Dimension travelers?" I look to snow and he just shrugs. "Something along that line." A girl with orange hair shoots her hand up. "Yes um..."

"NORA!" she yells and I just laugh.

"Alright Nora. What's your question?"

"What did you guys do on your world?"

"We were part of an organization called the Trans World Operations or TWO. Basically we were military contractors who went after terrorists or protected political parties. The only difference between us and you guys is you train in teams of four while we did things in teams of two."

Pyrrha raises her hand again and I nod to her. "So you aren't from this word. But have you killed any grimm while here?"

"Yes. In fact I believe Team RWBY saw what we killed. What were they. A group of Beowolves and a Deathstalker?" Everyone was shocked at that except for RWBY.

"How did you kill a deathstalker with just the two of you?"

"With these." Me and Snow take out our snipers and the class just stares in disbelief. "This is the AMR-50 sniper rifle. A 50 caliber sniper rifle with Long range scopes and a muzzle Brake. Mine however has a laser sight and ballistics shield."

"Wait. My sniper is 50 caliber but the rounds bounced off the deathstalkers armor." says Ruby confused.

"True but yours are regular rounds. Ours however are explosive rounds. These rounds can destroy a tank crew while they're in their tank." The students stare at the rifles with their mouths open. "Any other questions?"

One students raises their hand. "I'm not even gonna bother with names anymore. What's your question?"

"Can you take off your mask?" Asks one of the female students.

I sigh. "Are you really that curious about what's under the mask?" She nods. "Fine then. Snow. You first." Snow nods and raises his mask. He was white with no scars, had a clean shave, and Blue eyes. Some of the female students stare in awe at how he looks.

"Now you Shadow." I sigh and nod. I raise my mask and some of the female students gasp at what they see. I had a black goatee and deep brown eyes. But that isn't what they gasped about. Oh no I had a scar that cuts into the right side of my top lip, another down my left eye, and another diagonal from the top left of my face down and across my nose. I hear some murmurs about my face and decide to intervene.

"Any other questions?"

"How did you get those scars?" Asked a girl with rabbit ears.

"Now THAT is too personal of a question." I say.

"How is that personal but the others aren't?" Asked one of the guys from CRDL. I gave up on trying to figure out who they are.

"Simple. These scars have bad memories behind them."

"They can't be that bad?" States Weiss.

My face twitches in anger. I take a deep breath to try and calm down. "Let just leave it at this. Snow wasn't my first partner." Hush falls over everyone and the bell rings. "Now get out of here." All the kids get up and leave.

"Shadow. Calm down." Snow says.

"I'm gonna go kill something. If I don't I'm gonna go insane." I grab my guns and walk out the door. On the way out I pass Ozpin.

"Ah hello Shadow."

"Not now. Gonna release anger." I say as I pass.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ozpin's POV<strong>

After Shadow left I run into Snow. "Ah. Snow. Is there something wrong with Shadow?"

"Yeah we let the kids ask questions about us and someone tried to dig too deep." Snow says.

"I see. So how does he usually handle this anger?"

"Goes on missions. All the missions we do usually end up in killing something and it relieves stress for him." He then sighs. "Now I have to go make sure he doesn't kill himself."

"Do you want me to send Team RWBY with you. They are the best team we have."

"That would only make things worst."

"Oh?"

"One of the students asked about Shadow's scars on his face, He said it was too personal, Then someone asked how that was too personal, Scars equal bad memories, Then Weiss said it couldn't be that bad."

"I see. Are you his first partner?"

"Nope. For every scar he has is a different partner. Now if you will excuse me." Snow runs to try and catch up to Shadow.

"Those two have been through quite the ordeal. I guess that's to be expected."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile at an unknown location<strong>

I take down the last thug and hear clapping. "Well done! I see you're a man who enjoys destruction." says a man with orange hair, a bowler hat, a cane, and cigar.

"No. I just hate it when people attack me."

"Fair enough my masked friend. Say how would you like to join me?"

"Will I be paid?"

"Of course, of course you'll be paid. It's hard to find good help these days but I can get you as much money as you need."

"Then I'll accept your offer. But first. What's your name?"

"My name is Roman Torchwick. And what might your name be?"

I raise my mask. "Salem. Elliot Salem."

* * *

><p><strong>Bet you didn't expect that eh? Anyways tell me what you thought and be sure to check out my other stories. Some are on hold till volume 2 of RWBY is out and others I have writers block or is on hiatus. Also, how many of you thought it was shadow at the end. Till next time. Stack OUT!<strong>


	3. Teachers take the course

**Hey everyone. Not much to say so lets go.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Teachers take to the course<span>

It's been around a week since we started teaching the class and so far most have been making it to the 2nd to last obstacle but complain it's impossible.

"Come on people the second time you did the course you nearly made it then gave up." I say.

"It's impossible sir. No one can make it past that turret. There's no cover and we use up most of our aura during the rest of the course." Complains Ruby.

"Are you kidding me. We had to go through worst than this and we made it without aura."

"Then why don't you do the course." Says Yang.

"You know what. Fine. It will only be me and snow. Two people. If we make it through it means you're weak and pathetic." I grab my sniper, LMG, and sidearm and walk to the door. "Now come on. You can watch it where we watch it from." Everyone gets up and we go around the course to the very end. We enter the room and everyone goes and sits down. I go up to the computer and make it so it automatically follows us through the course and puts it on the big screen. After I do that I walk up to Yang. "Once you see us on the big screen push the red button." Me and Snow walk out and to the beginning. We get there and hear the drones activate on the other side of the door.

Me and Snow take out our LMG's and stack up on the door. I shoot the handle and he kicks the door open. The drones get startled and we take them out with ease. We duck behind cover as the reinforcements come in. We take pot shots while in cover and take out all the drones. We move up to the corner and I take out my blade. I inch it out around the corner and see the turret. I back up and motion to Snow to give me a boost. He gets up against the wall hunched over and I back up a little. I sprint toward him and jump off his back and up on the upper path.

"Get their attention." I say and Snow nods. He goes to the corner and blind fires at the turret. The turret starts to shoot at him and I sprint towards it on the upper path. I get behind it and shoot the drones around it. The drone in the turret notices and gets off only to be stabbed in the head with my knife. Snow sprints up to me and we look at the door in front of us. I bust the door down and look around to see no one at all. We inch up and take cover at the corner. I peek my head around and a sniper round hits the wall. "Shit! That was close."

"Where's the sniper?" Asks Snow.

"I don't know? Let me have another look." I peek my head around the corner quickly as I see the flash of the muzzle. The round hits my mask and I scramble back around the corner.

"You alright?"

"Nearly got my head taken off." He laughs and helps me up. "The sniper's on the third floor of the tall building at our twelve. Think you can hit him?"

"Give me a distraction?" I smile under my mask and sprint into the open. The sniper takes a shot but misses. I serpentine my way towards him as he fires and misses every shot. I hear Snow shoot behind me and the drone falls out of the tower and lands in front of me. I turn around and look at him.

"Nice Shot!" I say into the comms and he runs up to me. We stack up on the next door and destoy all the drones but one. It ran out the back of the building and out to nowhere. "Should we tease him a little?"

"Why not? You want the kill?"

"Sure!" He helps me up to a higher area then takes off towards the drone. I set up my sniper and watch Snow through the scope. The drones all aim at him. He raises his hands in surrender and does a slight motion with his right hand. Two drones start to walk up to him and I aim at the left. Once they were within grabbing range I fired at the left one while he took the right on hostage as a human shield. We start firing into the crowd and taking out drones left and right. Snow holds the drone he took hostage and I get down and go into the alley that's straight ahead of them. I look through Snow's mask through the HUD and see him let go of the bot. The bot starts to run my way and I hold my sniper by the barrel like a baseball bat. I hear the drone get closer and I swing just as it comes around the corner, knocking it's head off. Snow comes over and we burst out laughing.

"That was too perfect." He said as he calmed down.

I breath a sigh of happiness. "Now it's the last two obstacles right?"

"Yup."

I look up to a camera. "Watch closely." Me and Snow go to a corner where we see a car I peek around the corner and see a turret. The turret sees me and fires at the wall. I get back in cover and the fire stops. I look at Snow. "Mad dash to the car?" He shrugs and we sprint through gunfire to the car.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile in the surveillance room<strong>

"Ha I'd like to see him get through this unscathed." Says Yang in triumph.

"Wow. You're taking this seriously aren't you?" asked Blake

"Yup. Now he'll know how hard it was for us to get past this thing."

"I think they might." States Pyrrha.

"Shh. Quiet guys it look like they're gonna do something." says Jaune.

* * *

><p><span><strong>To me<strong>

I open the front seat's door and smash it off. Snow does the same with his. We sit on opposite ends of the car while the turret shoots at the car.

"Whoever it doesn't shoot at starts to run. Once it starts firing on them they crouch and walk up and the other does the same. Deal?" I say.

"50 Lien says it fires at you first."

"That's not a fair bet!"

"How so?"

"I know it's gonna shoot at me first." He laughs at that.

"Fair point. Ready?"

"Lets go!" We both rush out and the turret fires on me. I put up the car door as a shield, crouch, and walk up while Snow runs forward. The turret sees this and starts to fire at him. I take the opportunity to sprint forward past Snow and almost to the turret before it fires on me again. I crouch and Snow makes it up to the turret taking out the gunner. I toss the door aside and look at the room in front of us. I bust down the door and see a bunch of drones. They all look at me and I slowly grab the door knob and close the door. I look at Snow.

"How many?"

"A lot. Lets go overkill and take them out." He nods and I bust the door down again as we activate overkill. We take out our LMG's and fire a hail of rounds at the drones. They all go down within one hit and soon the room is clear. We look around and raise our masks.

"That was easy." I get look of confusion on my face. "What's wrong shadow?"

"I feel as if we aren't done. I mean I know I'm forgetting something but what is it?" Soon we hear rumbling and an armored Humvee comes barreling out from the second floor. Landing right in front of us. "That's what it was." I say. The turret aims at us and starts to fire. "OH SHIT!" We roll in opposite directions and take cover behind pillars. We toss our masks down and start to fire at it. The rounds bounce off of it so we take out our snipers. We fire onto it again and the rounds still don't penetrate. "Huh. Maybe went a little overboard on the armor."

"Ya Think?!" Shouts snow. "What do we do?"

I think for a second and come up with an Idea. I reach into my bag and pull out some C4. "Distraction?" He shakes his head and starts to fire at the Humvee. The turret starts to fire at him and I sneak behind it. I climb on the Humvee and toss some C4 into the turret area while the gunner was busy. I jump off and the turret turns toward me. "FUCK!" I dive for cover and hit the detonator. The explosives go off making the Humvee blow up, killing all the drones inside. I raise my head off the ground and see a wheel roll by me on fire. I get up and dust myself off as the alarm sounds signaling the end. We go into the surveillance room where everyone is starring at us in disbelief. "WEAK." I say and laugh. The bell rings and the kids leave. As soon as the kids leave I realized something. "Ah fuck this is gonna cost a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Just think we have to replace all the drones, Barricades, Doors, and that Humvee. That is gonna cost a lot."

"Oh shit you're right."

"Yes he is." say's Ozpin from the door.

"Well doesn't this world have like... Simulation chambers or something?" I ask.

"They do but only the military can have them."

"Are you fucking kidding me. The military can have them but a school trained to kill monsters of Grimm as well as keep the peace in city's can't use them."

"Nope."

"I wanna talk to the people who made this rule. Get me an appointment or something."

"Alright I'll set up an appointment for tomorrow."

"Good and be sure to tell me who I'm meeting with. Don't want to feel like an idiot walking around a base full of soldiers."

"I'll be sure to tell you."

"Thank you now if you'll excuse me I need some sleep."

"It's the afternoon." Ozpin said a little confused.

"Your point. I'm always tired. And besides. If I don't sleep now I won't be able to wake up early." I leave the room and hear Snow behind me. I head to the room and take a shower real quick, change, and fall flat on my bed. I was out in a minute flat.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you thought. Stack out.<strong>


	4. Acquiring new tech and a loss

** Okay. Let's do this one right quick.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Acquiring new tech and a loss<span>

I wake up and look around. I notice that it's daylight outside and look at my scroll. I got a message from ozpin saying I would be meeting with Colonel Phoenix. I sigh and get ready for the day. After I'm dressed in my combat attire I grab my weapons and head for the door. Snow is waiting outside by the docks with team RWBY and JNPR.

"What's going on here?" I ask with mild surprise.

"Ozpin is apparently sending them along with us." Says Snow.

"As long as they don't ruin the plan we good."

"What exactly is the plan if I may ask." Asks Weiss.

"We gonna steal the blueprints."

"WHAT?!" says both the teams.

"Well they aren't gonna hand them over if we ask for them. So we steal it off the bat." I say smiling. As I board the airship. I strap into the pilots seat and look at the controls.

"Do you even know how to fly this thing?" asked Weiss.

"Nope. But no better time to learn." Weiss pales at that.

"I don't think I want to come along." She says nervously.

"Too late. Found the ignition system." I push a button and the engines roar to life. I find the throttle and push up slowly. We rise off the ground and the ship wobbles a bit before straightening out. I push another button and we are soon flying through the air. I lean into the back and look at Weiss. "See? That wasn't too bad."

"Up." Says Snow and I look back only to see the roof of a building coming at me.

"SHIT!" I pull up fast and barley dodge the building. "Thanks Snow!"

"No problem."

* * *

><p>We fly for a bit until the military base comes into sight. I frown as I realize something. "You might want to hold on."<p>

"Why? Just land this thing." Says Pyrrha.

"Yeah. About that. There's a reason I don't fly things." I turn off the engines and we drift towards the base. I get out of the chair and high five Snow. "Guide us in and I'll surf."

"Surf?" asks Yang as I open the hatch to the bullhead. I start to climb the ship and get to the roof. I stand on it just as the engines reignite. I hear something and see Yang climb up with me. "This is awesome!" She says as the wind goes through her hair. I take out my knife and stab the ship. I then let myself float in the air with me still holding my knife. Yang starts to fall off and I grab her leg. As soon as the ship lands I let her go and she lands on the ground.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snow<strong>

I open the hatch to the ship and see military personnel all looking at me. "What?" One of them approaches me.

"Are you Snow?" He asks.

"Yes I'm Snow from TW- err I mean Beacon. Sorry. Still getting used to that." I say rubbing the back of my neck.

"I see. So Ozpin said you wanted to ask me about something important?"

"Yes. I would like to see if We could have some VR simulators. Or at least the blueprints so we can make it ourself."

"No."

"Oh? And why not?"

"We use it to simulate real life situations where people could die."

"Beacon trains Hunters and Huntresses. You know, people who fight grimm and the white fang at times to protect the people. It's the same thing all in all."

"No it's not."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Meanwhile with me<strong>

I sneak off the top of the ship and into the record room. I look around and find file cabinets. "Seriously?" I say in disbelief. I look through them as quick as I can until I come across a file that reads, _VR simulation chamber_. "Easy enough." I hear a door open behind me and move into the shadows. Two people walk past me talking.

"So what do you think that dude from Beacon wants?"

"I hear he wants a VR chamber for the school."

"Really. Man things must be desperate if they want those things."

"Yeah. They must be running out of drones." They both laugh as I move quietly through the shadows. _Nice and slow. Almost to the door._ That's when I trip and fall knocking over a shelf. "What the?!"

I look at the guards, to the shelf, then back to the guards. "My bad."

"Freeze!" says one of them as they both aim at me. I sprint to the door with bullets flying past my head. I get outside and vanish into a hiding spot.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Snow<strong>

A soldier runs up and whispers something into the colonel's ear. He looks to me afterwards with a frown. "I'm afraid that I have other thing s to attend to right now. Please fly home safely." He turns to leave but I stop him.

"Colonel?" He turns back to me. "Back in my world I worked for a company called T.W.O. or two. You know why we called ourselves that?" He narrows his eyes. "Because we work in pairs." Just then Shadow comes barreling at us with some guards shooting at him.

"TIME TO GO!" He yells and I sprint back in the ship. I get in the cock pit and start to take off. Bullets ricochet off the hull as the two teams in back take cover. Shadow jumps and grabs on to the side of the bullheads hatch as he takes out his LMG. He fires at the soldiers making them all run for cover while I take off at high speeds. He manages to get in and comes up to the cockpit. "Got the prints." He says with a smile. Just then beeping goes off signaling we have people locking on to us.

"Shadow take care of them!" I say. "Ruby, Pyrrha, Nora, and Yang go help Shadow. We got some hostiles on our backs." They all not and follow shadow up to the roof.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Me<strong>

I step onto the roof of the bullhead as we fly through the air. Pyrrha, Ruby, Nora, and Yang join me just as we see 5 Bullheads. I whistle in amazement. "They really didn't want us to have those plans."

"Just get them off our backs!" Came Snow from comms.

"Alright girls. Pick a ship. I got dead center." I say as I take out my sniper.

"I'll get the far left." Says Ruby turning crescent rose into rifle form.

"I'll get far right." Says Pyrrha turning her spear to rifle form.

"I got middle left." Says Yang as she activates ember celica.

"Yay! Time to make things go boom!" says Nora bringing out a grenade launcher.

"Take the shots!" I yell. Ruby fires and takes out the left engine on hers as it spirals downward. Yang fires explosive rounds and manages to take off one of the wings of the ship. Nora fires her grenade launcher and causes her bullhead to lose control. Pyrrha fires at her ship and takes out both the engines. I fire my rifle and hit the pilot dead in the shoulder causing him to let go of the rudder and lose the ship. We all put our weapons away but before we go down, something hits the ship causing me to lose my balance. I start to roll backwards and almost fly off the ship till Yang grabs my arm. She pulls me back and I crawl back down to the bullheads interior. I breath heavily as I get in after my near death experience. "Thanks Yang." I manage to say.

"Don't mention it."

I go up to the cockpit and look at Snow. "How bad is it?"

"We're fine for now." He says. We fly a little longer until beacon is in sight. That's when one of our engines gives out and we start to descend rapidly towards the ground. I open the hatch and look at the others.

"Ships in bad shape. You need to jump out!" Team RWBY and JNPR nod and one by one they jump out. As soon as the last ones out the engine explodes and we spiral down to Remnant. We hit the ground and the ship rolls with me as a ragdoll inside. I bounce off the walls and ceilings until finally we stop. I lay on the ground and groan in pain. I look around and see fire all around me. "Snow… Snow you alive?" I get a weak mumble and try to get up. I fall back down from the pain in my leg and see a piece of shrapnel in it. "Fuck. I'm hit. Shrapnel to the leg. Doesn't look to bad though. I see Snow's figure rise up and walk over to me. He helps me up and we head to the front of the ship. I sniff the air and notice a familiar smell. I sniff again and it hits me. "Shit. GAS!" I say and Snow's eyes go wide. He puts me down and starts to break the window. I look around and see a little stream of gas start to make its way to the fire. "Well fuck." Snow breaks the window just as the gas gets lit. I Snow grabs me and tosses me out the window just as the fuel tank explodes. I watch in horror as my only brother gets caught in the explosion. "SNOW!" I yell and try to crawl over to the wreckage but someone stops me. I look back and see Yang and Blake holding me back. "Get off me! I have to help him!"

"He's gone Shadow! No one could survive something like that!" Yells Yang, trying to calm me down.

"He's not dead! Not till I see a body!" I try to crawl again but they hold me back by my legs. "Let GO!" I say and pull out my pistol. I fire a round past her head and she eases up just enough for me to get away. I crawl towards the wreckage again but this time 4 Pairs of hands hold me down. I watch helplessly as some teachers try to put out the fire. Ozpin comes out and see's my position.

"What happened here?" He asked.

"Snow." I say as I hang my head in defeat.

Ozpin hears me and understands instantly. "I'm sorry Shadow. I truly am." I just lay there and cry at the death of my friend. My partner. My Brother.

* * *

><p><strong>Damn that was depressing. Even for me. Please tell me what you thought. Till next time. Stack out.<strong>


	5. Interrogation

**Hey guys. Soooo I have made this chapter since someone actually asked nicely to do it. I thank that person. Also got destiny at the midnight release. If you think it's not worth it… You're wrong. To the story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Interrogation<span>

A few days later I'm healed up and I lay in my room thinking of the death of my one true brother. I laid there for a good 6 hours straight. The headmaster came in to check on me but I didn't respond at all. I look to my right and see Snow's mask laying on his bed. _How the fuck did it end up like this. Just the curse I've had since I joined._ I sigh and hear a knock on the door. I don't move to get it what so ever. The door opens and I look only to see Team RWBY.

"How you holding up Shadow?" asks Ruby.

"Just dealing with it. Like I always have to." I say emotionless.

"There was nothing you could have done." Says Yang. I don't respond and she comes over. "It's gonna be alright. That man probably got court-martialed as soon as the military found out."

"Something's been bothering me about when we went. They didn't have anyone try to contact us while we were landing and most of them looked too young to even be in the military."

"What? You think it was all a ruse or something?" asked Weiss.

I nod. "Something isn't right here." I stand up and start heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Weiss.

"To interrogate." I say as I walk out the door.

* * *

><p>I contacted the military and learned that there was no colonel Phoenix in the military at all. I asked around town and figured out that he lived with his wife in the southern part of town. I got his address and went to his house. I knock on the door and a woman with short blonde hair answers the door. "Can I help you?"<p>

"Yes. I was wondering if your husband was home?" She looks at me and shakes her head.

"Unfortunately no. He hasn't been home for a while. He's been busy with work."

"Do you know what your husband does for a job."

"Not really no."

"Really because I do. I would be willing to tell you if you want."

She studies me but shrugs and moves aside. I go inside and sit on the couch. "Now I only briefly met your husband. Unfortunately it was under bad conditions."

"What do you mean bad conditions?" she asks cautiously.

"Well. I work at beacon as a teacher. Me and my friend taught a class together up there. Our class was expensive so we came up with the idea to get simulators installed."

"That's a smart idea."

"I know right. Well unfortunately the military made a rule that beacon can't have simulators. I was told to meet your husband and explain why we need them. Knowing that that wouldn't work we had a backup of me sneaking away and stealing the designs. We got them but your husband sent in a bunch of bullheads to kill us. No warnings or anything." She looks at me wide eyed. "We had some of the students with us and we our bullhead was damaged pretty good. The kids got out of the ship alright but me and my partner went down with it and crashed. I was injured in the crash and couldn't move. My partner got me and him to the front of the ship but a stream of gas was ignited and he tossed me out."

She bring s her hands up to her mouth in shock. "Did he make it out?"

I shake my head and bring out his mask. "This was the only thing in the fire we could recover."

"I'm so sorry."

"The odd thing is. I called the military and they say your husband doesn't work for them. Which begs the question. Who does he work for?"

"I don't know who he works for. All I know is that he's important at his job."

"It's okay that you don't know. But here's the thing. Me and my friend came from another world after a bombing incident in our world. The only thing is. We didn't come here alone. An insane escaped prisoner came here with us. If your husband is working for him. We have to stop him. Otherwise a lot of people will die."

"How many people are we talking about here? A thousand? A hundred thousand?"

"If I had to guess. Knowing the prisoner and that he's not afraid to die. I'd say around all of the world."

"That's impossible. No one can kill everyone in the world."

"Think of it this way. The company me and my partner use to work for always worked in groups of two to take down anything. Terrorist cells. Bombers. Armies. One of us could equal half an army if not more. Since he's one of the founders of the company. I'm pretty sure he can take on the world and win."

She takes this all in and looks at me. "So why are you here?"

"I need your help to get your husband to tell me where his boss is."

"I wouldn't know how to do that."

I think for a bit and come up with an idea. "How much does your husband love you?"

"More than the world. Why?"

I smile. "I think I have a way to make him tell. But I'll need your help."

* * *

><p>After a couple hours we had everything set up for our little act. I told phoenix's wife to go into a crate where she will have a microphone and scream in pain every time I do something to her. I open a link to Phoenix with my scroll.<p>

"Phoenix." He says.

"Hello Phoenix."

"Who is this?"

"You should know who this is. Here's a little refresher. TIME TO GO!"

"You?! You took the blueprints for the simulators!"

"Yup. And I also know you aren't in the military. So that leaves the question. Who's your boss?"

"Like I would tell you that."

"I thought you might say that. So I have a guest here with me."

"Phoenix?" says his wife.

"Anya?!"

"Oh so that's her name." I say.

"I swear if you hurt her I'll kill you."

"Like you killed Snow? Listen I'll send you where we are but you have to come alone. If you don't I kill her instantly. Oh and I don't fuck around when It comes to this. See ya!" I end the call and send our location.

"So now what?" asks Anya.

"Now. We wait."

* * *

><p>Nearly an hour has passed and finally I hear a car stop outside. I motion for Anya to get in the sound proof container and watch what happens. Phoenix enters the room alone and glares at me.<p>

"Holy shit you actually came alone. I'm surprised."

"Where's Anya?!" he yells at me.

"Chill chill. She's right here." I pull away a tarp and 'Anya' is sitting there with a sack over her head.

"Anya." He tries to go near her but I put my gun to her head.

"Ah ah ah. Stay right where you are. Now I need information. You're gonna give me it. Or Anya gets hurt. Understand?"

"I'll tell you whatever you want. Just don't hurt her."

"Good Now who's your boss?"

"He's a man who wears a mask like you and your partner."

I motion for him to continue. "Aaaaand does this man have a name?" He doesn't answer and I sigh. I shoot 'Anya' in the knee and she screams out in pain.

"Stop it!"

"A name man. I need a name."

He doesn't answer so I move the gun over to her other knee. "Wait." I stop and look at him. "His name's Salem. Elliot Salem."

"See now was that soo hard? Now I need one more piece of info for this all to come together. A location. Specifically his." He doesn't answer and I shoot the other knee. Anya screams in pain and I can hear her sobbing. _Wow she's really good at this._

"He's at a warehouse at the docks. Warehouse 5 at the docks. Now please let her go." He sobs as he falls to his knees. Just then the door burst open to reveal Teams RWBY and JNPR in the door. They see me with a hostage and stand there shocked.

"Shadow?! What are you doing?!" yells Blake.

"Hey guys. I'm interrogating right now so if you don't mind."

"What do you mean interrogating?! You're attacking his wife to get information!" Yells Weiss.

"Exactly. Interrogating." I turn back to Phoenix. "Now as for you. You should have just given us the blueprints like a good boy. But instead you killed my partner. My friend. My BROTHER!" I put emphasis on the last one.

"Please I was just following orders. I didn't mean for him to die." He says.

"Awww. Too bad." I put the gun up to 'Anya's' head and pull the trigger.

"ANYA!" Teams RWBY and JNPR rush at me but I stop them by raising my hand.

"Aaaaaahhh. No." I say.

"What do you mean 'No.' You just killed an innocent civilian!" Yells Pyrrha.

"Did I?" I say with a smile.

"Yes you did the body's right there as proof!" Yells Weiss.

"Is it?"

"Why are you questioning these things?! It's right there! In black and white!" Yells Yang.

"You mean Blake and Weiss… Aw DAMN IT! Now you've got me doing it."

"You killed her." Says Phoenix in shock.

"Relax ya big idiots." I take off the sack to reveal a security drone with make up as skin. "I don't kill people."

"What about those people on the bullhead?" states Weiss.

"Okay. I don't kill innocent people." I turn to the crate Anya's in. "You can come out now."

Anya comes out and glares at me. "You didn't say anything about shooting the fake me in the head after."

"If I did would you have let me?"

"No."

"Exactly. And now he knows what I feel like for the rest of my days on this planet. Besides this will either bring you closer or tear you apart. Speaking of." I turn and shoot Phoenix in the knee. He falls down in pain while Anya runs over to him. "That's for Snow asshole." I put my gun away and walk up to the two teams. "And you doubted me." I sigh and walk away to gear up for a war to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was something. I guess I'm good at what I do. Which is cook, game, and write. Anyways I'll see you all next time. Stack out.<strong>


	6. Revenge for a shadow

**Here you go peeps.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Revenge for a shadow<span>

I finish putting on the last of my gear and head to the classroom. The students are all there waiting for me. As soon as I enter all heads turn to me.

"Uh… Why are you in your full gear Shadow?" asks Pyrrha.

"Class is canceled today."

"You can't just cancel class!" says Weiss.

"I just did. If I'm not back by tomorrow. Consider me dead." With that I leave the room and all the students to wonder what I'm talking about. I walk down the hall and soon run into Ozpin.

"Ah Shadow. Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Not anymore. I'm going after him today."

"So you found the one who sent you here?"

"Yes. Only problem is I'm alone. He knows that. And he knows I'm coming."

"This is quite the predicament you're in. What do you plan to do?"

"Well knowing him, he'll have a trap set up. My plan is to spring the trap and kill him."

"I see." He says with a frown. "Do you want back up?"

"Knowing you guys. You'll try to take people alive. I'm not gonna be doing that. It's gonna be a flat out massacre. All I need is a bullhead and some kind of explosives. A lot of explosives."

"I see. Fine. There's one on the landing pad. The supplies will be waiting for you in the bullhead." I nod and start to walk off. "And Shadow?" I stop and look at him. "Due try to come back alive."

"Can't promise that Ozpin. This may be goodbye for good." I turn and start to head for the landing pad.

* * *

><p>I get to the landing pad and see the bullhead sitting there. Along with team RWBY. "What are you guys doing here?" I say in a monotone voice.<p>

"We won't let you do this alone." Says Ruby.

"Yeah. You'll die if you go alone." Says Blake.

"I won't go down without a fight." I open the bullhead and see it's filled with explosives and dust. "Perfect."

"What could you need that much explosives for?!" Says Weiss in shock.

"Simple." I turn and face the others. "He's expecting me to come. But what he won't expect is a bomb in the form of a bullhead."

"You're going to crash the bullhead?!" They all yell.

"Like I said. I don't know how to land. All I know how to do is destroy and kill. Now go back to your rooms." I enter the bull head and take off before any of them can follow.

* * *

><p>I reach the docks at a good altitude to not be seen if someone doesn't look up. I start to nosedive toward the warehouse entrance and set the explosives to go off via remote detonation. I get back in the pilot's seat and crash through the doors. I take out some white fang on the way and see more look in horror at what just happened. I step out and hear clapping.<p>

"Good job kiddo!" says Salem. "Too bad you're too late." As he says that more white fang show up and point their weapons at me.

"Salem. You will die today. I'm not gonna be like Bravo."

"Ooooh. I'm shaking in my boots."

"You should be. I got nothing to lose. Just like you." I take out my LMG and shoot one of the white fang members in the face. The others start to open fire and I activate overkill mode for me. I kill all the members with bullets and grenades alike. Salem sees this and shrugs.

"They ain't mine. I would have hired better help." I drop my LMG and take out my sniper. He ducks behind cover and I fire a round that goes right through and into his leg. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" He screams in pain and falls out of cover clutching his leg. I walk over to him and he looks at me. I pick him up and drag him over to the bullhead. He tries to escape but I prevent him by shooting him in the arms with my falcon. I lean him up against the bullhead and open it up to show him his fate.

"You won't escape this explosion."

"And neither will you! I know those explosives and the range for detonation remotely, and judging by how much there is you will still be in the blast radius!"

"Then I guess we both die here." I start walking out while hearing him scream in rage as I leave. I get to the max point that the detonator will work and smile. I see some bullheads in the distance and push the detonator.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Team RWBY<strong>

We all see the docks and then a giant explosion. "Oh no." says Blake.

"He wasn't in that was he?" says Ruby.

"I don't know?!" says Yang.

The bullhead lands and they all get out. They look at the fire in the warehouse not knowing if Shadow was inside. Yang takes a step forward and steps on something. She looks down and see's it's Shadow's mask. She picks it up and stares at it along with the rest of Team RWBY. Nearby was a cellphone that had one thing written inside it.

"_I couldn't escape the blast. But I killed the most insane man there ever was. I was human just like anyone else. If you ever need to remember anything about me. Think of me as a shadow of death. It follows me everywhere. You find the madness and It was probably me. A shadow was all I was. A shadow is all I'll ever be._" The girls look around but don't see anybody around. What he wrote here. He's alive but we may never see him again. He'll always be there. Even when You don't know it. But one day. We will find you again. Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey. I know this was short but I'm out of ideas for this story. The next chapter will probably be the last one and take place with RWBY as huntresses. Till next time. Stack out.<strong>


End file.
